1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) generally relate to transceiver communications. More particularly, the invention(s) relate to systems and methods for phase determination over a wireless link.
2. Description of Related Art
Terrestrial networks, which are composed of wires typically buried underground, transfer frequency from one end to the other. Phase transfer across terrestrial networks typically relies on one or more estimations of the phase. For example, the far side of a terrestrial network may estimate the phase of the signal received from the near side.
Terrestrial phase estimation techniques are impractical over wireless networks due to changes in the wireless link. Wireless networks often have dynamic links where performance varies over time. As a result of such dynamic links (e.g., fading caused by environmental factors or interference caused by other electrical systems), terrestrial techniques to estimate phase may lead to errors. Further, correcting the phase (e.g., based on further estimations) based on terrestrial phase estimations may be insufficient and/or may compound error.